


Broken Promises

by mochiiihus



Series: Softsasukekuns's Gift Fics [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Promises, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mini Fic, Single Parents, Written for Tumblr, follower mini fic contest, high school sweet hearts, single dad naruto, single dad sasuke, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiiihus/pseuds/mochiiihus
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto were high school sweet hearts. Years later they meet again by accident at their children's school.





	Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Mini-Fic 1 of 3 !
> 
> This is the first entry in my mini-fic contest! The winner of this first fic is @azag24 who requested single dad! Sasuke and Naruto who meet again after years of separation. Of course with some interaction between their kiddos. I hope you all enjoy and stay posted for the next entry in my contest  
> *:・ﾟ✧ﾟ・: *

Naruto’s breath stops all at once. He blinks, his eyes unbelieving who he sees before him. He can’t form any other thought than the overarching assurance that life is indeed a game of chance. Because what are the chances that he would run into his ex boyfriend (well, ex-fiancée) at a parent gathering held at his son’s school? Some entity out there must truly have it out for him because the probability of the odds of this happening are low. The old saying that you can’t ever truly escape your past is sadly proving to be true.

“Daddy, look I did that one!” Sasaki’s little hand thats wrapped tightly around Naruto’s pulls him forward to a wall at the back of the room where dozens of paintings are hung up on display. They’re all beautiful creations done by Mrs. Sarutobi’s first grade class. Meant to be appreciated by the parents of the students on this particular evening. Unfortunately for Naruto that’s exactly where his ex-boyfriend is currently standing. Pensively gazing upon the art like it holds some profound meaning to him. Naruto’s entire body objects going any closer to his ex than it already is. He wants to stop, take his baby and run far far away from this place but to cause a scene would be even worse than the alternative. No, he can’t show how affected he is right now. He absolutely refuses to show any of his inner turmoil. He already cried those tears in excess years ago. He refuses to let anymore be wasted on the man he once thought was the love of his life.

So Naruto allows his baby to pull him to the back wall. He can’t help but look at his ex as he walks over. The last time he had seen Sasuke they were still babies themselves. Barely eighteen and stupid in love. They had known each other since first grade. They had started out as rivals. Always fighting about some nonsensical thing or in some sort of childish competition. That was until their first day of high school when Sasuke came back to school different. More mature, still an asshole, but the type of one that Naruto was attracted to. It was horrifying for fourteen year old Naruto to find out that his type were boys with horrible attitudes but he couldn’t help liking what he liked so he gave in and pursued his moody rival as a love interest. It didn’t take long for them to start dating. It turned out that Sasuke’s type so happened to be “crybabies who complained a lot”. They were never the lovey-dovey type. They still retained there tendency to tease each other but instead of petty competitions they engaged in more romantic ones. Like seeing who could kiss better. Naruto had experienced all his firsts with Sasuke. Every single one. Sasuke was the love of his life, so much so that when Sasuke proposed to him two months before their graduation Naruto had accepted. 

It’s crazy to think how in love they were then. How devoted they had been to each other. And even crazier how such a strong love had been ruined so quickly. One week after graduation Sasuke had already moved out of the prefecture and Naruto had tried his damn hardest to forget that Sasuke ever existed.

Just like that Naruto’s first love had ended.

Naruto fell in love again though. Years later while in his last year of college with a nice girl named Hinata. She wasn’t his type. Firstly she wasn’t male and secondly she couldn’t act like an asshole even if she tried but it was precisely her stark differences compared to Sasuke that attracted Naruto to her. He didn’t want to be hurt again and as inconsiderate as it sounded he didn’t think sweet Hinata could ever hurt him. So Naruto continued to date her. He did all the things he was supposed to do like buy her flowers and hold the door open for her. He was the man so to speak in their relationship. Even on days when he felt like he’d rather be the one being doted on, kissed breathless, or simply fucked senseless into his mattress Naruto forced himself to love Hinata correctly. They had a child together about two years into their relationship and exactly two years later their relationship ended. It was Hinata’s decision to break it off. She couldn’t handle having a family. It was too much for her. She wanted to continue her career by pursuing even higher education and that wasn’t possible for her while having to “play mommy” all day long. Naruto had been wrong to assume Hinata was incapable of hurting him. She was a nice girl, she really was, but a very selfish one. Though, Naruto supposed he had it coming since he had started their relationship out of a self-serving circumstance too. Their relationship ended silently. Like a flame withering to its bitter end their loved fizzled out. Hinata moved out of their shared apartment and eventually stopped visiting at all. Naruto wanted a clean break from her so he took Sasaki and moved. He started their life officially with just the two them. They now lived in a nice enough apartment and Naruto worked hard to get his baby everything he wanted.

Just him and his little boy living in a little bubble of love and happiness with just the two of them.

And now because of Sasuke that bubble had burst.

Sasuke had changed a lot. For one he was bigger. He’s so much taller now that Naruto is sure Sasuke has outgrown him. Back in high school they had been the same height. It was a trivial fact that had made Naruto happy because it meant one less thing Sasuke could beat him at. He’s broader now too. Not overly thick with muscle but with just enough that let any other person who glances at him know not to mess with him. And lastly he’s older. He’s no longer the fresh faced baby Naruto had known. He’s older and all the more handsome for it. That time was this kind to Sasuke is unfair.

“I drew that one, look daddy!” Sasaki tiptoes and points at a messy portrait of him and Naruto. Underneath Sasaki had written “me and my dad” in big blocky letters.

“You did such a good job, Saki.” Naruto smiles like he isn’t currently praying to all gods known to mankind that Sasuke will not recognize him.

“I wanted to draw Kyubi too but Sarutobi-Sensei said we could only draw our family. Even though I told her kyubi is our family!” Sasaki huffs while crossing his arms over his little chest. When he gets mad like this Sasaki resembles Naruto so much it always makes Naruto smile because at almost all other times Sasaki looks exactly like Hinata. The silky black hair, pale complexion, even his button nose he inherited from Hinata. The sole other thing Sasaki took from Naruto was his eye color. They aren’t as sky blue as Naruto’s but they’re still blue. In the sun they’re gray and in the night they could be as dark as the night sky.

“That’s okay, when you take it home we can add Kyubi to it together.”

Sasaki smiles widely at the proposition. “Yeah!”

Another thing Sasaki got from him was his ability to be loud. Sasaki’s loud exclaim is cute to Naruto but also attracts attention. Almost everyone in the classroom looks their way. Including Sasuke. Naruto averts his eyes but he knows it’s too late. Before he could look elsewhere Sasuke’s eyes had locked with his. It only took that brief half a second for Sasuke to recognize him.

“Naruto?” There is disbelief in Sasuke’s voice. “I-I...how are you?” After eleven years Sasuke has the audacity to ask him that. “Is that your son?” Sasuke bends a little and waves at Sasaki. Sasaki is shy though so he hides himself against Naruto. 

Naruto doesn’t even want to look at Sasuke but he forces his eyes to look upon his face. An onslaught of memories immediately hit him. Nonsensical ones like Sasuke smiling sweetly while teasing him about eating his ramen so fast that he got heartburn to more serious ones like Sasuke on his knee presenting him with a shiny ring while asking him to marry him. So many memories that Naruto had tried so hard to forget come back one by one. Naruto doesn’t realize he’s crying until he feels the wetness on his cheeks. Naruto sniffles. This is what he feared would happen. That he would see Sasuke and be reduced to tears. He had thought he had cried all these tears out already but apparently there’s still more. 

“Daddy?” Sasaki cranes his head up and tugs on Naruto’s hand, “Why are you crying? Don’t cry!”

Naruto wipes his cheek. “Sorry, daddy isn’t crying. He just got something in his eye.”

“Naruto...” Sasuke is apprehensive. Naruto doesn’t want to look at him any longer. He is certain other parents are starting to notice. He already gets enough judgment from them for being a single father, he doesn’t need anymore. Naruto bends and takes Sasaki into his arms. He’s going to leave and-

“Wait!” Sasuke’s voice calls desperately. Naruto tells himself to keep going but no matter how much he yells it in his head his feet still stop. With his back to Sasuke he wipes the tears away with his free hand then turns around.

“What?” Naruto growls.

“I just...can we talk? It’s been so long. I just want to know how you’ve been.” 

“You want to know how I’ve been?!” Naruto yells. Everyone is already looking at them anyways might as well give them a show. “You don’t have the right to know-after you-you”

“Papa?” A little girl walks up to Sasuke. She glares at Naruto and takes a defensive pose in front of Sasuke. She crosses her small arms against her chest and spreads her legs out so she looks bigger than she actually is. Her expression is the exact image of Sasuke’s when he frowns that Naruto knows that she can only be his daughter. “Who are you! Stop yelling at my papa!” Her two front teeth are missing and her short black hair is in two tiny pigtails. “Apologize, now!”

“Stop it, Narehi! My daddy did nothing wrong! Your daddy made my daddy cry so he should apologize!” Sasaki yells back.

“No way! My papa is super nice! He would never make anyone cry ever ever everrrr!”

“Yes he did! I saw it! My daddy saw your daddy and started crying right after!”

“Stop lying, liar!”

“No, Nare. Your friend is right.” Sasuke speaks up. His voice is solemn but clear. “Papa did make him cry. I was stupid to make someone I...someone I love cry so much. Papa is sorry. He’s so very sorry for what he did.”

For what feels like the millionth time that day Naruto is in disbelief. “Love?”

“I always have been, Naruto.” Sasuke smiles; soft and sweet like he had never broken Naruto’s heart all those years ago. “I was so stupid to give you that ultimatum. To this day it’s my biggest regret. I was dumb and insecure. I didn’t want to go to University all the way in America without you there with me. When I proposed to you it was my own selfish way of trying to bind you to me. I thought you’d follow me to America but when you said you wouldn’t I got so mad. I thought you didn’t love me so I just left and I’ve regretted it ever since.”

Naruto is feeling so many things at once. First embarrassment because all these other parents have just heard Sasuke say that. Second anger because it has taken Sasuke this many years to give an explanation for his sudden departure. And third and most frustrating he feels happiness. Happiness like he hasn’t felt in a long while. He hadn’t realized that he had wanted this. Couldn't have known how good it would feel to hear Sasuke apologize. The wound Sasuke had delivered his heart had been gaping these past years but that little apology had put a bandaid over it. The wound isn’t healed but at least it’s no longer bleeding.

Despite not wanting to Naruto smiles. “We’re going to the ramen stand down the street after this. You’re invited to come, if you like. I have some questions I demand you answer so you better say yes cause you will never get another chance like this.” Naruto finds that he wants to hear Sasuke say more. What had he been up to all these years? Who did he have a daughter with? And even more if her mother was still in the picture? Her absence probably means that she isn’t. It’s concerning how happy that realization makes Naruto but he ignores it. 

“I’d love to.” Sasuke smiles back. The asshole has gotten better at it and Naruto tells him so.

“Yeah? Well, maybe it’s just right now. Can’t help but smile after finding you again.” 

Naruto begins to retort but he’s suddenly aware that they’re being watched by literally everyone in the classroom including their children.

“That was a lovely reunion but please refrain from discussing anymore personal issues.” Mrs. Sarutobi politely asks. She’s blushing from the tip of her ears to her tan cheeks. “I’m all for love but this is an inappropriate setting to display it at.”

Naruto laughs. “Sorry.”

One year later.

“Look Daddy I did that one!” Sasaki jumps up and down as he points at the drawing pinned to the wall. 

“No fair! Don’t take all the credit, Saki! We did it together, daddy.” Narehi corrects. Her glasses sit low on her small face so she fixes them while she talks. She just got them so it’s still taking her some time to get used to them. 

“Sensei even let us add Kyubi this time!” Sasaki points out. 

“It’s beautiful.” Naruto compliments his babies. “Right, Suke?”

Sasuke smiles. The painting displays all four of them. Sasuke is a black blob and Naruto’s a yellow blob and Sasaki and Narehi are matching purple blobs while poor kyubi is merely an orange smudge but it’s truly adorable.

They’re little blended family. 

Now it’s no longer just Naruto and Sasaki living in that bubble of happiness. Sasuke and Narehi have joined in. And soon if their adoption application goes through another baby will join too. 

Sasuke’s eyes linger on the shiny yellow dot on the drawing of Naruto. A childish interpretation of the pretty wedding ring that now sits on Naruto’s finger. The same ring Sasuke had proposed to Naruto with back in high school. 

“Yes, it’s beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> There are two more planned fics but I might keep this going if Tumblr doesn't destroy it self first lmao
> 
> Azag24 thank you for this prompt & I hope you enjoyed it despite all the angst ehhehe


End file.
